


Jacuzzi Pools

by Kestrealbird



Series: Dysfunctional Family [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Infinity War never happened, Multi, Quill bein Quill, Rhodey and Sam are pining fools, Social Bathing solves everything, Tony Feels, hey Marvel I just wanna talk, let him rest, non graphic nudity, non sexual nudity, or at least it just ended better, very minor Dad Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: What better way to deal with recent traumatic events then stripping naked and socially bathing with new-found allies?





	Jacuzzi Pools

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel has me on a fucking role with these fics lmao and yes I do ship WarFalcon fight me they're cute together. I would've tagged Steve/Bucky and Quill/Gamora but they don't really do anything relationshippy here so /shrug

After everything that’s happened T’Challa and M’Baku decide that they could really go for a bath together. “Socially,” T’Challa explains, side-eyeing Shuri before she can imply anything to give their guests the wrong idea. Asgard, apparently, has the same sort of bathing but it’s more ‘sharing a lake’ than having an indoor jacuzzi. 

It doesn't matter anyway, because M’Baku invites them to join regardless. Apparently Loki murdered 83 people in two days before, among other things, but T’Challa didn't know him then, and really who doesn't have a sad family history these days? Thor gives his brother a pat on the back, a wordless message passing between them, and then they both stand and follow M’Baku to the baths.

The Guardians join them too, after Gamora finds out if ‘social bathing’ also means ‘men and women together.’ M’Baku and Drax are the only ones who immediately strip off and dive in, and it’s a little strange to have a tree and a talking raccoon as company, but after the weeks they’ve had T’Challa could really care less about how it all appears. 

“Can’t believe you’re all in here just to see him naked,” Quill mutters, crossing his arms over his chest. Mantis glows a little out of embarrassment and skitters over to Drax when he opens an arm to welcome her into the pools. 

“Stop being jealous,” Gamora chides. Rocket laughs at the affronted look Quill gives her and takes up a seat on one of the rocks, Groot nestled up beside him.

Loki raises a brow at his brother. “I assume this is something to do with you?” Thor grins at him, winks, then strips down slowly just to make Loki roll his eyes and mutter a Vanir insult under his breath.

T’Challa has already slipped into the pools beside M’Baku, closing his eyes with a sigh. He hears Drax say, “Quill why are you holding in your stomach like that?” and Quill spluttering in reply. Someone gets pushed into the pool. M’Baku, he’s sure, is trying very hard not to laugh at whoever it was. 

Steve, Bucky and Sam all join them at some point, T’Challa notes, mildly, but they’re mostly silent save for Sam’s insistent hissing that he does not, in fact, have a crush on Rhodey. Steve doesn't sound the slightest bit convinced, and Bucky wonders if it’s possible for him to go back into Cryo for the next three months.

Loki looks over at Steve and says, “you copied his beard.” Thor cackles. 

Steve offers a smile, laid-back and calm. “Makes me more dashing, doesn't it?” Bucky reaches over to smack him over the head. 

A few others join them over the next hour. Bruce walks in and sits, shirtless, on the flooring in a corner. Natasha stays for about ten minutes, ends up making friends with Gamora and Mantis and Drax, bruises Quill’s shin ‘on accident’ then leaves, presumably, to find Clint. T’Challa has no idea how he managed to get into Wakanda without anyone noticing. He’ll have to inform Shuri to better their defences later.

Wanda and Vision are staying in their rooms for the night, and Peter is busy hugging the shit out of Tony before he leaves to go back home and assure his auntie that he’s  _ fine _ . None of them are  _ fine _ , exactly, but he understands the need to say so anyway. It’s obvious when Peter leaves, because Sam makes a strangled quiet noise, which tells everyone that Rhodey just walked in, so Tony isn’t skulking far behind. 

“Strange isn’t with you?” Bruce asks, because Tony and Steve are still acting awkward around each other. 

“Nope. Had to go off and do wizardry things.” Tony walks over to join Bruce on the floor, wincing as he lowers himself down. Rhodey eyes him pointedly but Tony merely waves him off. 

Loki finally slinks into the water with them, and T’Challa isn't sure if it really took him that long to take off his leathers or if he’s simply hiding himself behind his brother. It doesn't matter, because no-one’s really paying attention to him. 

“Throw out your back or something?” Quill teases, eyes narrowing slightly. He’s no longer trying to hide the pudge on his stomach. Either that or he’s simply forgotten about it.

Tony very dramatically collapses onto Bruce’s shoulder. “That’s exactly what I’ve done,” he nods, gravely. “You’re gonna have to carry me out of here later, Brucie.” 

Bruce politely shoves him over. “Sorry Tony but I’m tapped out for the day. Actually make that the next week. I’m going to hibernate after this.”

Tony pouts. “What’s the point of having friends if they don't carry you to bed then, huh?”

Rhodey throws a pebble at him. “What am I then, chump liver?”

“Wouldn’t want you to break your hip or anything.” His voice is teasing, but the look in his eyes is one of worry and concern. 

“Drax could carry you,” Mantis offers, the darling that she is.

Drax shakes his head. “Then who would carry Quill?”

“Hey!” Quill bristles. “You’re strong enough to carry us both.”

“You sure about that?” Rocket snickers. “You’ve been snacking quite a bit recently haven't you?”

The next thing they know Quill has darted out of the pool and started wrestling Rocket into the water. Groot flips them both off and waves goodbye before leaving. 

M’Baku sighs from beside T’Challa and mutters in Wakandan, “ _ they’re lucky I’m a vegetarian _ .”

T’Challa elbows him in the side. “ _ Behave _ .”

“ _ I haven’t thrown anyone out yet, have I? _ ”

“Hey,” Bruce calls, softly, “quiet down, yeah? Tony’s sleeping.”

The noise quiets immediately, save for Rocket getting one more punch into Quill’s knees, and they look over to see Tony, sunglasses still over his eyes, face pinched, sleeping with his head nestled on Bruce’s shoulder.

Thor and Steve’s eyes cloud over with something akin to recognition and Rhodey slumps further into the water. “Hasn’t had a proper sleep in months,” he murmurs. “Idiot still doesn't know when to take a break.”

Bucky and Sam both look over at Steve and simultaneously say, “who else do we know like that, Steve?”

“I touched him earlier,” Mantis admits, quietly. “It was brief but there is much grief and stress inside him.”

Quill and Gamora frown at each other. Drax places a comforting hand on Mantis’ head.

“Moron,” Rhodey murmurs, affection in his voice. “Probably blaming himself for what happened. Again.”

Steve lets out a weary sigh. “Is there a reason he does that?”

Rhodey shrugs, eyes darkening for a small moment. “People used to use him as a scapegoat for blame all the time, when things went wrong and he didn’t immediately know how to fix it. Guess it’s become a habit now.”

Steve keeps his eyes on Tony for a minute longer before he taps Bucky’s arm and gets out of the water. “We’ll take him back to his room.”

“Don’t think he weighs that much,” Sam jests. “Unless you two are losing your touch?” It looks like he’s silently pleading them to stay, if only so he won't have to deal with talking to his apparent crush.

“No,” Bruce says, “he doesn't weigh a lot, really. But he sure as hell fidgets when you hold him for too long.”

Mantis and Drax both turn to look at Gamora, who sinks a little further into the water, and refuses to meet their gaze.

The moment Steve picks him up, Tony groans and begins to twist in his arms, almost falling out of them if not for Bucky’s quick reflexes. Bruce breathes through his nose and decides to follow them, just in case. 

Rhodey swims over to join Sam on his end of the pool and it’s truly amazing that these fools haven't noticed each other’s feelings yet. Loki looks tempted to say something about it, but Thor dunks his head under the water before he can.

Seeing everyone slowly relaxing around him almost distracts him from his concern over Tony’s health and he can tell that Thor and Rhodey are in similar positions. If he stays in here any longer he’s going to prune so, with great regret, T’Challa stands and bids goodnight to everyone in the room. M’Baku lazily waves, closing his eyes with a sigh. 

There is still much work to be done; they only brought back the people that Thanos personally killed, with or without the Gauntlet. There are many who died by his minions’ hands, and even more who perished as a result of others disappearing into dust. The clean-up will not be pretty, he knows, but someone has to do it, and he’ll be damned if he lets Tony wear himself ragged because the fool believes he can handle it all himself. 

He walks into the throne room and Shuri appears almost immediately at his side.

“So,” she says, reaching out to bump their shoulders for reassurance that he’s still here, “what do we need to do?”

T’Challa heaves a sigh, eyes sharp yet tired. “A lot,” he admits. 

“Well,” she chirps, “we best get started then!”


End file.
